


To Understand Who I Am

by PontiusHermes



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Acceptance, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humanity, Identity, Kindness, Life is unfair, Mentions of homophobia, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth, Shuffle Challenge, Sweet, To Listen, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when Mrs Hughes is being kind to Thomas when he is about to be dismissed without a reference.<br/>Shuffle challenge -- I got 'Empty Chairs At Empty Tables.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Understand Who I Am

Tears ran down his face as he sat huddled in the night and wept. Wept because nothing was fair in creation or life. Wept because the world continually revealed itself to be more cruel than he had previously believed. Never had he felt so small, and the world caved in as he watched, trapping him in the dark.

But, suddenly, she was there, with her Scottish accent and practicality, listening. Listening and wanting to hear. She listened with a solemn composure, neither shocked, nor revolted, nor, seemingly, judgemental or concerned. She just listened with a concentration that made him forget what he was in the eyes of the world. Her listening made him somehow human again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Mrs Hughes <3
> 
> Pontius


End file.
